Sneaking Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas
Sneaking Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas is the first episode of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. Plot The episode begins with the Koopalings beating each other up when King Koopa comes in and says he has been teaching them to be super mean and tells them their ready to capture and turn into a poodle: Prince Hugo the Huge. Big Mouth Koopa quickly recognizes him and like his name says gives all his traits but Bully Koopa knocks him down but King Koopa tells him Big Mouth is right. Bully gets Big Mouth up and tells Koopa (note: He isn't very tough when he says Big Mouth or Kootie Pie should stop him) tells him its dangerous. But King Koopa calls Bully, Big Mouth, Cheatsy, and Kooky von Koopa to step forward. Hip, Hop, and Kootie Pie steps back and King Koopa turns Big Mouth, Bully, Cheatsy and Kooky into Giant ninja Koopas and orders them to go and capture Prince Hugo. At Hugo's castle in Giant Land, Mario and friends are their and Toad and Princess Toadstool tells Hugo that his letter was bigger than the post office and Hugo tells them he in Gigantic trouble and tells him that his army was defeated by Giant Ninja Koopas and are coming to his castle to capture him. Mario tells him they'll help him but his parrot tells him that he's too small. But Mario tells him that he and his friends can get super charge and tells Luigi to come so they can find some Super Leaves and they go through the Warp Pipe. Outside The Koopas are are approaching the castle. Mario gets down through the warp pie but Luigi can't get down Mario tells him to let go and he catches him. Luigi falls on Mario back and Mario tells him sorry and tells him that the sun was in his eye. The Angry Sun hears that chases after the bros., who hits block containing a giant Super Leaf. They both touch it turing into Racoon Mario and Luigi. The Angry Sun (noticing the bros in their from) asks them were they were at and tricks him. Back at the castle, The Koopas break the door and Bully grab Toadstool and Toad while Cheatsy and Kooky grabs Hugo. After that the bros. come in and attacks them. The Koopas don't notice them but Toad tells them that their the the bros. Big Mouth who is unfazed blows Mario away sending the brother into a pipe thats when a Piranha Plant comes in and bites Mario's tail and and he loses his powers, Luigi also loses his after Big Mouth grabs him. Big Mouth throws out the parrot and puts Luigi,Toadstool and Toad in the cage Bully shuts the door but Big Mouth tells him that they have to put Mario in their. Mario jumps on the parrot and tells it to that they will get his cage back. And they fly away Big Mouth unfazed by this says they have four prisoners which Kooky replies to fall back to the castle. At the castle, King Koopa uses his wand to turn Hugo into a poodle and while the others watch Koopa says its time for the Koopas to be turned back to normal but they want to stay like this to want and capture more kingdoms. Koopa likes the idea and while he's not looking Mario comes out and and go to the cage but its locked but Mario has an idea. King Koopa goes back to his throne Mario comes and tells Koopa to release his friends or else. Koopa orders his Koopalings to capture him Toadstool and Luigi laughs as Koopa doesn't know he's been tricked. Koopa shoots his wand at Mario hirting Big Mouth and he doesn't know that his wands have been switched and the wand turns Mario into Giant Ninja Mario releases his friends. His friends chase after Koopa who goes to his Koopalings and orders them to attack Mario Toadstool grabs on to one of his wands and turns the Koopalings back to normal they hide behind their dad who abandons them and bashes a block that makes a warp pipe appear and he and his Koopalings go in it. After that Toadstool turns Hugo and Mario back to normal. Hugo thanks him but the parrot is mad because his cage is broken. Mario tells him he and Luigi could fix it but the parrot tells him to hurry up and turns into a Giant Ninja Parrot and chases after Mario which the episode ends. Trivia *When the Koopalings were about to be turned into Giant Ninja Koopas by King Koopa, Koopa dosen't have his crown. *Even though Cheatsy and Kooky were turned into Giant Ninja Koopas they have a minor role. *When Racoon Mario hits a pipe his tail has the color of a candy cane. Category:The Adventure of Super Bros. 3 episodes